nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Nadir
Imperial Year 9993, the Estellion Sky Empire stands upon failing legs. Years of warfare and political negligence have caused massive decline. An unlikely girl is discovered to be part of the dwindling House of Lilty. Her name is Mihli and though her origins begin in tragedy, she will one day become known as the greatest ruler in Estellion history. Characters Major Points Little Snippets that help direct the story direction. Prequel Rise of the Nadir: Zero Point #Stotle and Mihli, the adopted daughter. #The Lycoris Prophecy #Awakening of Alice Lidell, "The Fourth Lilty". #Glassing of Shambhala #August Convention of 9993 Act 1 Major Sequences. #Index Liborium #Lycoris reveals the prophecy. #Rise of the Nadir: Fall Harvest Arc #Arrival of Nemu #Twee and Shrike, a forgotten history. #Levant, Heir to the Altair Dukedom. #Rescue of Barumei #Death of Lord Barfrost, second appearance of "The Fourth Lilty". #Lilly Sol Lebeau, the Corsair of Orchis. #Stella Maris, the center of the Milky Circuit. #The Tigress of Stella Maris, Tashina Asera Von Aberich appears. #Jinko, the electrician girl. #Estark and Gyurk pupils of the great Oram. #Gildaen, the Sick Lord of Dolarsis. #The Eidolon's Eye. #Death of Oram. #Gyurk between duty and ideals. #Barumei transformed. #Estark resignation of knighthood. #Is This the Path of the Just? #Gyurk, Knight of Mihli. #Heartlily Garden #The Wanderer, Gear. #Ease Hamilton, master Tuner and Mechanic. #Michael Glasgow, Current Lord of Heartlily Garden, nephew to the former. #Reisef, Former Guard Captain. #Infiltration and Jailbreak. #Cid Glasgow, Former Lord of Heartlily Garden. #Mihli/Gyurk/Barumei vs. Michael Glasgow. #Prisoner CH-0117, Ezra Cross. #Port Manteau #Sunset Boule #Wiseman, Keeper of the Bridge. #Cavalleria, Home of the Lion Clan. #Revenge of the Flavian Trade Federation. Act 2 *Rise of the Nadir: Albazet Arc *Albazet *Gale and the HoM Capsule *Trixie and Trois, the Finders appear. *Treasure of the Fae, the Sword of the Merrow. *Nicaea, Land of the Scarlet Moon. *Baron Edgar Rice Keaton, descendant of the legendary Lord R. Keaton. *The mystery of the missing R and Rooney. *Tale of Jack in the Green and the road to the living seal of the Sword of the Merrow. *The Bed of the Clurichaun, a wine cellar of drinks long forgotten. *A choice of 3 and the Path of Banshee's Wail. *Lydia Lyre, the living seal. *The awakened promise of Lord R. Keaton. *Tompkins, eternal butler of the Human Fae Lord. *Kelpie, the Fae guardian and Linvala's gift to Mihli. *Rise of the Nadir: Algol Arc *Corpse Core murders *DoLL *Hanogi, the corpse collector. *Shugo vs. Hanogi *Shugo, SHUGO, and Liley, a forgotten past. *The death of Shugo. *Kip, Robin's resolve, Mihli's Blade. *Rise of the Nadir: Ulthar Arc *Ulthar, Realm of the Cats *Nevin, the last cat elder of 9. *D.Master revealed. *Thorn King revealed. *Rise of the Nadir: Lower Level Arc *Leez K. Sies & Yuto Taraka *Rise of the Nadir: Upper Level Arc * *Rise of the Nadir: Applegate Londinium Arc Act 3 Season 3 *The search for Engrey begins. *Rise of the Nadir: Coracao Arc *Coracao, the city of singers. *Madoka, the popular new singer, rival and love interest to Ikazo. *Ikazo, the creator of I Love You (Song). *Madoka's I Love You (Song). *Ikazo, death in a lonely alley. *Madoka's confession. *Kagura's Lost in a Wayward Storm. *Celestia exiled. *The "Golden Lion", Emilio Sterlin. *Eriulias Six, Correctional Prison 06 of the Estellion Empire. *Hisaishi, Lord of the Four Winds and Master of the Imperial Lotus Style, seeks Mihli as his new disciple. *Great Smith Tubel. *A father's love for his daughter, the memory of Calico. *The Abyssal Forge's revival. *"White Owl" Engrey *The Scourge of Estellion appears. *Shina Foyle (Shina of the Crimson Sword). *Estark renewed knight. *Miya, Demon of the North. *Miya Vs. Celestia clash of ideals. *The Schrobby Piratehood appears! *XT-EMA-08 Equies hijacked! *Levant and Ebisu Lute. *Hakim Harlaown, Prince of the land of Ruag. *Meryl Sazaran *A mysterious pact, Mihli's promise to Hakim. *Ermine Halgal, Hakim's servant and messenger. Act 4 *Betrayal of Shalon. *Fortuna Five, the city of dreams. *Razel's story of Haeresis. *Lichty, the Frog Prince. *Valerie death by a friend. *Shalon, the last tears of a Lilty. *Chenneng, the island far away. *Idina, Head of the Chenneng Temple. *Paths, Ideals, and Consequence. The Decision of Mihli. *The descendant of Norn Royalty revealed. (Levant) *Levant's determination. "I will put away my love for you and instead give you my all so that the throne is yours." *The Tash Alliance. *Bamboo Grove, the place that time forgot. *Celestia, the exiled Admiral. *The summoning of Serin. *Shue Lamart, the name that time left behind. *Madari Sara the Sleipnir's resting place. *Tizz, the scourge of Madair Sari. *Mihli Vs. Tizz. *Separation, Mihli blasted away. *Tizz Vs. Celestia Act 5 *Sleipnir awakened, the search for Mihli begins! *Noloty, friend in a foreign land. *Calintz, Co-Director of Genesis Esper Academy. *Training, Mihli Vs. the Esper Enforcers Squad. *The Real Battle Begins, Mihli, Noloty, and Sumire Vs. the Council of E. *Student Vs. Teacher, Noloty Vs. Pyth. *ATB, Mihli Berserk. *The C.H.A.IN.S. awaken. *And her name is Mirei the First Chain. *Mirei Vs. Calintz. *Enter Arisa, Heir to the Fenrir Rose. *Calintz's Death. Act 6 *The Nadirist movement in full swing. *Balkan Sky Islands Rhapsody. *Nelmer, the most wanted criminal in the world. *The Fifth Lilty. (Yona Lilty) *Wahlen Hettenhiyer, the "father" of Esmira Lilty. *The New Sleipnir Unordered * Renner's Gambit * Shadow Tournament * Ring of the Flame Emperor * Act 1: Shadows of Rebellion Season 1: Summary Covers the beginning of Mihli Lilty's journey up to the Flavian Trade Federation's rebellion. Episode 0 - Truth of Destiny - Part 1 *Slan, Leader of the Pegassus Clan's White Pegassus Knights arrives on Estel, she is escorting an important guest in a carriage. The People of Estel are celebrating her return. *M. Flores, one of the Knight Captains of the palace rides up to greet her, he asks if the one in the carriage is the one, she tells him yes and he takes a look. Inside the carriage, a young girl in ragged clothing is sitting in an upright fetal position, her eyes devoid of emotion. *Flores scolds Slan about the girl's clothing, but Slan tells him that the girl wouldn't agree to change her clothing no matter what. Flores remarks how still it is a wonder that this single girl escaped the glassing of Shambhala. *The girl holds her legs tighter at the mention of the glassing. *Flashback - Dead bodies lying everywhere, a red sky, a red night, the red earth, and a girl with red eyes, covered in red. *The carriage stops and Maetel Lilty, newly crowned ruler of the Estellion Empire, comes out to greet them. Behind her follow a troop of guards and her servant Tinte. She opens the carriage door and is surprised to see that the young girl inside looks almost identical to her. She orders Tinte to get her cleaned up and rested. *Tinte is washing Mihli with the help of a few servants, she thinks to herself how the three sisters really are identical. *Maetel Lilty, sister to Mihli and Maetel Lilty, walks by and takes a glance at Mihli, the two's eyes meet and Maetel is disturbed by the lack of emotion in Mihli's eyes. *Tinte brings Mihli into the grand chamber, Slan, M.Flores, Maetel, and a few others are sitting discussing things, she helps the girl to her seat and after sitting down. Maetel asks for the girl's name, the girl's lifeless and devoid eyes begin to stir with life. *Flashback - **Stotle, the head of the Turtle Clan, heads outside one morning to discover a woman curled up in front of the temple gates. He shakes his head in sadness realizing the woman froze to death and decides to go get others, before he hears the sound of a child. He rushes to the woman's body and sees that she used her body heat to help her child survive the night, he picks up the child and carries it along with him. **Stotle is cradling the child when one of his fellow clan members enters, he is told that the child's mother's identity could not be found, Stotle saddens his eyes and tells the clan member to prepare a funeral service. **At the woman's funeral service, the clan members whisper about how unfortunate the child is, that she will have to grow up in an orphanage. Stotle hears this and his eyes become resolute. **During a council meeting Stotle surprises the council by telling them he will adopt the child as his own. **When he returns home, Stotle's sister asks him if he's thought of a name, because without a name the child will not have an identity. Stotle decides to name the child Mihli after the newly crowned Apex, Maetel Lilty. He note that while Maetel means, "To be given destiny," Mihli means to, "grasp it." *The girl tells the council that her name is Mihli, a surprised look comes over everyone's face. Slan remarks how it is an ill omen, but Esmira enters the room and speaks, correcting her, telling her that the name is quite appropriate for a Lilty. *Mihli responds asking what she means by that and Maetel hugs Mihli telling her that they are sisters and that she is henceforth known as Mihli Lilty and welcomes her home. *The words of home resonate within her Mihli's mind and she sees a glimpse of Stotle smiling back at her, her eyes soften and she hugs Maetel tightly, Maetel notices it and continues to hold Mihli while smiling. *Flores scratches his head and tells everyone they should call it a day and leave the incident discussion until tomorrow, he doesn't wanna ruin a moment. Slan raises an objection but he just puts an arm around her and invites her to drink with him. *The next morning Esmira invites Mihli out to watch Slan and other White Pegasus Knights morning practice. *Slan is fighting one of her officers and Esmira makes a few remarks about how galant they look, Mihli watches the fight without commenting. *Flashback - **Stotle is teaching a young Mihli on the temple grounds, he remarks that the Northern Black Tortoise Style is very different from most styles in that it promotes disabling the oppoment rather than killing them, he tells Mihli that life should be valued, no matter who. *Maetel sees the two of them watching the morning training and approaches them, Flores is with her. Maetel tells Mihli that she has assigned Flores to assist her with all her needs. This surprises Flores, who comments that a female should be doing this kind of job. Maetel tells him that he needs to stop with his sexist thinking. Esmira sarcastically remarks that Flores should be honored to be promoted to the rank of house servant from Knight Captain, how it is such a big step up for him. Flores gives her an annoyed look, Mihli gives him a soft look and he tells Maetel that he accepts the honor. *Maetel gestures for Flores to leave the three of them, while leaving he passes by Tinte who tells him she is surprised he didn't put up more of a fuss. He tells her that when Mihli looks at him, he felt compelled to accept it, he doesn't know why though. Tinte gives him a confused look as he walks away, she looks over at Mihli, who glances at her. *Flashback - **Mihli knocks down a Turtle Clan member, Stotle congratulates her and tells her that she is now a Disciple 2nd Rank, in the C Class. **A messenger comes and whispers something into Stotle's ear, Mihli only overhears the word ECHO, but before she can hear more, inside her mind she hears a faint whisper. *Maetel tells Mihli that she'll be blunt, she wants to hear what happened on Shambhala, Slan hears Maetel's words and stops the training. *Flashback - **Stotle is speaking with the Turtle Clan elders, he is angry that ECHO demands all young girls in Shambhala be turned in to them or the sky island will be glassed. **The other elders think it's a bluff as they can't possibly do such a thing without protest from the nobles and with the current ongoing war they will need the tax money. **Stotle disagrees with them and tells them about the unfortunate fate that befell the Bear and Bird Clans. **The elders talk amongst themselves, a messenger enters and tells them that ECHO soldiers have already landed and are abducting the girls. Everyone is surprised. **The clan members are all in assembly, Stotle tells them all that the council has decided to fight against ECHO, which surprises the members and they talk amongst themselves, skeptical. Stotle makes a speech to them about how everyone has a right to choose how they live their lives, that just because ECHO has power does not mean that they are just. A young member yells out asking what of Maetel Lilty, the newly crowned ruler. Stotle says that she may not know of the situation, but if they are successful, the news will be sure to reach her ears, this motivates the younger members and they cheer. The dark whispers within Mihli's mind begin to increase, she is not sure how to make of the situation and Stotle notices the uneasiness in her eyes. **The sky darkens and the ECHO dropships can be seen throughout the sky, everywhere within the city fighting can be heard. Stotle is escorting Mihli to a shelter, but the two are stopped by eight ECHO soldiers. Stotle pushes Mihli into the an underground bunker hatch and stays to fight the soldiers. *Maetel nods in understanding and says that she did not hear of the events until the sky island was glassed, it saddens her that the Turtle Clan was wiped out by such an event. Slan remarks how Mihli survived because she was in that bunker, but asks what happened between that time and the few days that it took for her White Pegasus Knights to reach them. Mihli tells her that she cannot remember and the darkness within her heart seems to smile. *Flashback - **Mihli crawls back out of the bunker in time to see Stotle get shot, he begs the soldiers to spare Mihli. One of them picks up her up and says that they'll spare her, right after a bit of fun. Stotle yells at them, but they kick him down. Mihli calls out to him, while struggling to get out of the soldier's grip. The other soldiers begin to crowd around her saying she is a look alike to the beautiful new queen, one of them remarks what it would feel like for a commoner and the queen to elope, the others joke about him being able to experience that today. **Stotle gets up and the soldiers are surprised to see him still moving, he tells them that such filthy thoughts toward the queen would condemn them to death, the soldiers joke at him saying that no one will hear of it after Stotle and Mihli's "accidental" deaths. Stotle continues telling them that to make such remarks about his daughter are inexcusable, he rushes in and manages to break one of the soldier's arms before being pinned down, Mihli calls out to her father and tells the soldiers to stop, tears dripping down her face, Stotle smiles at her before being shot in the head. : **Mihli's eyes continue to tear while losing all emotion, the darkness in her heart begins to dim her vision, her body becomes lifeless, and the voice in her head begins to speak, : "People die, but you can't do anything." : "You're wrong!" Mihli responds to the voice in her mind. : "Your father died, because you can't do anything," the voice continues. : "You're wrong!" She yells at the voice desperately. : "I'm not wrong," the voice tells her confidently. : "You're wrong!" Mihli says once again, the voice continues, : "Everything... is yours. Release me. Open your eyes. Control... everything. Everything before your eyes, is yours. The World is yours." : Mihli begins to scream, which quickly turns into a sadistic laugh, one of the soldiers lifts Mihli's head and asks if she's become demented. Mihli's eyes glow and she tells him to die. The soldier takes out a knife and slits his own throat, his blood spills on Mihli and the other soldiers. The other soldiers yell at her asking what she did, Mihli looks at them, a sadistic smile on her face and her eyes, a deep red crimson. Episode 0 - Truth of Destiny - Part 2 *Lycoris looks up into the vast sky, towards the Sky Veil. Guyels, her butler, asks if anything's wrong, she tells him that a storm is brewing, he asks what she means, and she tells him that a new age will soon begin, the age of a queen, above all queens before her. *Mihli looks up to the sky, she thinks of Stotle. "I've decided." She holds on to a pendant that Maetel gave her in the afternoon. "I've lost everything once before, but father, I won't let it happen again." She remembers Stotle once telling her that it is the responsibility of those with power help those without. She remarks to herself, "The World, will change." *adding more... Episode 1 - Liborium is Where it All Began Events prior to Battle of Marven's Rest begin. Elsewhere Mihli Lilty heads to Index Liborium. Shrike visits Maetel Lilty. On Fall Harvest, Nemu arrives and meets Barumei for the first time, while Twee ransacks Lord Barfrost's library. *Narrator: "It is the Imperial Year 9993, the Estellion Sky Empire has been at war with the forces of Midworld since Imperial Year 9989 and have been garnering victories after victories. But all is not well within Estellion, the government offciails are corrupt and newly crowned queen struggles to fix the crumbling infrastructure. It is in this time period that the events leading to the turning point of the war will unfold, in Marven's Rest. *Admiral Dubore's forces at Delta Reach faces air raids by Rear Admiral Marven Folken. After the raid ends he decides to snuff Folken out of hiding, one of his officers report that they received a tip as to the location of Folken's base. Dubore wants his forces mobilized secretly. *FLASHBACK - **Mihli Lilty asks for Maetel's permission to leave Estel, Maetel is reluctant but is convinced by Esmira to let her go. Mihli thanks Esmira and leaves the room. Maetel notes to Esmira that she didn't expect her to agree with this. Esmira says that people of their stature don't have much time to visit the outside world, they should when they have time. **Tinte reports to Maetel that a special visitor has arrived for her, she gives Esmira an intimidating look. Esmira tells her she understands and bids Maetel farewell, on her way out she whispers to Tinte that she should smile more, which causes Tinte to blush angrily. **Mihli bumps into M. Flores and apologizes, he asks where she is going and she asks if she can have a ship just for herself, he looks at her confused. *While sitting in her airship, Mihli thinks to herself that she acted rashly, the captain sends a message that the ship will soon land at Index Liborium. *Fall Harvest **Nemu exits her ship and remarks to herself as she looks around, "So Twee is here?" Her remark gives the others around her a frightened look and they whisper among themselves if she really mentioned the serial killer, Twee. **Nemu goes to the baggage handler, while waiting for her suitcase, the handler asks if she's part of the fanatical Black Tie Gang, noting her black tie and waitress like getup. She embarrissingly tells him that she's just here on business. **Elsewhere - Barumei loads some bread into the oven and heads to the freezer in the back. *FLASHBACK - **Tinte opens the door for Maetel, as she walks in a surprised look covers her face. Shrike greets her by holding up his tea cup, Tinte yells at him for being insolent, but Maetel tells her it's alright, they go way back and she sends Tinte out of the room. Shrike remarks how Tinte is quite the aggressive kitten, Maetel tells him that she acts that way but means well. Outside Tinte leans on the door, her face flustered, remarking how Maetel can stand such an ingrate. **Shrike sips his teacup as Maetel sits down, a serious look appears on his face, "The truth of the matter is, I had some important information to share with you." *Fall Harvest - **Nemu arrives in town, she is tired but wants some food, she hears some locals talk about the bakery in town, but leaves before hearing the townspeople talk of the missing baker girl. **Lord Barfrost, Lord of Fall Harvest, receives a letter signed with the letters, "Gt." He stores it in a lockbox. **Nemu finds the bakery and enters it, but is surprised that she sees no one working, she goes back outside to glance the open sign and decides to investigate. She calls out and doesn't get a response, but hears strange noises from the freezer. She opens it and finds Barumei covered in thin ice. *Mihli exits her ship and is greeted by Lycoris, keeper of Index Liborium, Mihli hugs her and remarks how they haven't seen each other in awhile. *Fall Harvest - **Night, Twee kills a guard in Lord Barfrost's library, she looks through some paperwork, but doesn't find what she is looking for. **In the morning, soldiers report to Lord Barfrost that the library was broken into, Barfrost orders the security tightened. Episode 2 - Onward to Fall Harvest! Mihli Lilty is researching the prominent noble families in Liborium. Levant, who is also visiting Liborium, discusses his father's plans with Lycoris. Nemu and Barumei discuss legends of Fall Harvest and the White Tie Gang make their move. The Thorn King is mentioned and Mihli decides to head to Fall Harvest. *Flashback - **Barumei in an ill voice and still covered in some thin ice, thanks Nemu for the help, Nemu brushes some ice off of Barumei's clothes and notices the frilly bakery uniform. *Ashiya is leaning back on his chair twirling a pencil, his friend and colleage Warniefn is sitting and reading a book, a minion bursts into the room and reports that Twee has taken over their territories. Warniefn angrily asks what territories have fallen, but before the minion can respond Ashiya interrupts and asks him if that's what he should be asking. Warniefn corrects himself and asks what is her next target. The minion tells him it's Fall Harvest, but notes that Twee has only been targeting territories the White Tie Gang had marked beforehand. suggesting that there may have been a leak in the organization, however he states that it's strange that she would go to Fall Harvest as both Tie Gangs have had no interest in the place. Warniefn puts on his white jacket and remarks that he guesses it's his time to moveout. Ashiya stops twirling the pencil and tells Warniefn to sit down, because he's going to visit his precious "Nemu-chan." *Nemu and Barumei sit down begin to have a chat, Barumei asks Nemu why she's on Fall Harvest, notinh that people with ties rarely visit. Nemu tells her that she wanted to investigate the Odacchi rumor about the place, this perks Barumei's interest and she begins to recount legends of the great pirate, Odacchi having visited Fall Harvest in his youth. Nemu tells her it sounds a bit like fiction and Barumei blushes in embarrassment. *Mihli walks with Lycoris down a corridor, the two are discussing the reason for Mihli's visit. Guyels informs Lycoris of a guest's arrival, she apologizes to Mihli before leaving, telling her that she'll send someone over right away. *Akari Road receives a telepathic message from Lycoris telling her to meet up with and guide Mihli, Akari complies and remarks how she's overjoyed that Mihli is back in Liborium. *Levant is sitting in the chamber when Lycoris enters, she orders Guyels to get them tea, when he comes back with it, she tells him to make it again. Levant sarcastically asks Guyels how he can serve such a fickle master, Lycoris responds to him that Guyels must have been her dog in a previous life and that a dog's usefulness is in how useful it is to it's master. Guyels just laughs it off and goes to prepare new tea. Levant tries to brush off his remark just now, but Lycoris punches him in the chest. *Levant recovers from the punch and starts coughing, he tells Lycoris that she needs to fix that attitude of hers, Guyels comes back with some tea. *Akari sneaks up on Mihli and hugs her from behind, Mihli embarrassingly tells her to stop, but she keeps at it. *Mihli and Akari are walking down the corridor, Akari asks what Mihli is looking for and Mihli responds by telling her she wants information on Estellion Noble Houses. *Flashback - **Esmira mentions the Thorn King to an unknown person sitting across from her, she wonders if Mihli will be alright. **Shrike places his cup on the table, he tells Maetel that the Thorn King has made his move, he explains that Twee is back and that she seems to be working for the Thorn King. Maetel is very surprised to hear that name, but doesn't interrupt. Shrike also tells her that one of the Black Tie Gang's members, Nemu is currently investigating the case, though he doesn't know why the Black Tie Gang is getting involved. Maetel remarks that Shrike can stop them from getting involved, but he still can't acknowledge that the Black Tie Gang is his, he looks down at the floor and tells her he has no right to lead anyone. *Nemu bids Barumei a farewell and leaves. Twee spots Nemu leaving and enters the bakery afterward. *Lycoris asks Levant if he should really be focusing on this right now, that with the Thorn King supposedly making his move, Levant remarks that the war with the Midworld won't end well if things keep moving at the pace and that is more important than dealing with a renegade Swell Wolf at this point. *Mihli finds the book she is looking for, Akari notices her highlighted expression and becomes curious, She tries to sneak a glance but is unsuccessful. Before she can nag at Mihli, she senses an intruder on the floor, without alerting Mihli she tosses a card on the ground, that transforms into a snake, which slithers into the shadows. *Nemu writes some notes in her PDA, she sees a message posted on the Black Tie Gang's message boards about the involvement of the White Tie Gang, Nemu sees Ashiya's face in memory but shakes it off in disgust. *Mihli walks down the corridor on Index Liborium to her ship, Lycoris bids her well and gives her a vague prophecy about the future, Levant notes how she has always been stubborn from the shadows after she leaves. Lycoris agrees but tells him he and her both share that bad trait. *The snake that Akari sent into the shadow is found dead by Akari. *Mihli enters her ship and the captain asks for the location, she tells him Fall Harvest. *Elsewhere in a darkened room, a person with a thorn insignia smiles. Episode 3 - The Angel with a Heart Beat *Twee enters the bakery and orders some a loaf and honey-milk, Barumei brings out the honey-milk and tells her it'll be a few minutes for the bread. Twee sips some of the honey-milk and gives out a refreshing smile. Barumei asks if that's her first time tasting Fall Harvest's honey-milk, Twee tells her it is and Barumei notes how she has been missing out on one of life's best treasures. Twee chuckles at the suggestion, she looks into the cup of honey-milk. *Flashback - **Twee is in her youth, she is wearing the same Black Tie Gang clothing as most of the others at the scene. Nemu gets out of a car and asks for the report, one of the members tells her it was a homicide. Twee toward where Nemu is facing and sees a line of corpses covered with blankets, she puts her hands on her mouth and throws up. **Shrike places his hand on her shoulder and hands her a handkerchief, she gladly takes it, blushing. Nemu looks over in concern and blushes at the scene before turning away and relaying orders. **Later, Twee wants to investigate the homicide but Nemu disagrees with it, Kuroki, a commander, agrees with Nemu, Twee bursts out of the room angered. **Twee bumps into Shrike as she runs through the hall, after apologizing she asks if he will hear her out and he agrees. **Shrike buys Twee a canned drink and gives her it, it's a type of faux honey-milk, Twee mentions how she doesn't like honey, but Shrike assures her it's alright so she takes a sip and ends up enjoying it. *Shrike stares at the swirls in his milk-tea on the table, he tells Maetel that the Thorn King is aiming to find something called an Eidolon's Eye, though his sources still can't confirm what exactly it is. *Flashback - **Shrike receives a report from an informant telling him that the Thorn King may be involved, when he discusses the matter with Kuroki and Nemu, Kuroki tells him that it may be best that they don't involve themselves further and just let the Estellion police forces continue the investigation. Nemu objects and says that most of Estellion is focused on the current Midworld War. The police is running rampant with corruption. They decide to discuss the matter tomorrow with other commanders in attendance, after Kuroki leaves Nemu places her hand on Shrike's shoulder and remarks that whatever he decides she wants him to know that she joined the Black Tie Gang because she believed in him. Shrike nudges her hand off and tells her that he doesn't warrant that kind of praise, he's human just like anyone, and he just does what he feels is right, even if it's a mistake. *Barumei brings out the bread to Twee. Twee asks her if she's ever wondered what it's like to come back to life, what she would do, how she would feel. Barumei responds in a serious tone that she wouldn't want it, because she feels if such a thing were given to her, it would corrupt and change who she was, who she wanted to be. Twee takes a bit out of the bread and remarks how that's an interesting answer. *still adding more to this episode. Season 1: Detailed Introduction Mihli's journey begins in Imperial Year 9,994, one year after she is saved from certain death with the rise of the 200th Apex, her sister, Maetel Lilty. .................. Ch1: Liborium Study Index Liborium - Library Level 1 A vast labyrinth of stone bookcases stretch almost endlessly in the darkness, it is silent mostly, but randomly there are echoes from various unknown horrors in the deep. Dim lights are lit at various bookcases to indicate the presence of a person, at one particular bookcase, a young girl sifts through a book detailing the Estellion noble lines within the past one-hundred years, an Imperial Royal Marking appears on her head and disappears every so often. As the girl becomes engrossed in her book, another girl appears floating in the air around her, a bunch of cards floating with her. "Didya find whatcha lookin fer Mihli?" The hovering girl spoke with a more "southern" accent, she had messy hair and wore a black librarian uniform. Mihli turned the page as if she didn't hear the girl's words, the girl in turn put on a pouty face and lay down while hovering. Continuing to shift the pages, Mihli's eyes widened as she came across a section, she made sure not to alert the hovering girl's suspicions and put the book back into it's shelf, she stood up and turned to face the hovering girl. "Akari, I think it's time I leave." Ch 1.3: Mihli leaves Liborium Index Liborium - Grand Hallway Mihli is walking down a hallway toward the exit at the far-end of the room, bookshelves are on each side of her. She passes a girl older than her dressed in all white, librarian like clothing, the girl makes eye contact with Mihli and approaches her. "I trust that you found what you needed?" "Ah, yes I did, thank you... Lycoris, without you... I don't think I would have discovered it so quickly." Lycoris placed her hand upon Mihli's right shoulder, Mihli nervously looked her in the eyes. -Does she know? "Do not be so hasty to thank me young Lilty, for it was not by my will that you found it, but fate that led you, the road ahead lies many trials and tribulations, trust yourself and allow fate to guide you." Mihli sighs as a drop of sweat rolls down her cheek. -I guess I was nervous for nothing, I can't let her find out. "I'll take your words and heed them" Mihli said nervously as she removed Lycoris' hand. Mihli leaves the hallway, as a shadowy figure behind Lycoris steps out and speaks. "She's still the same stubborn girl." Lycoris half turns her head in response. "Yes, but you and her seem to share that same trait." Stage 01: Fall Harvest Ch1: Nemu meets Barumei Castle Square - Bakery Nemu, dressed in a bartender outfit with a miniskirt and a black-tie visits a bakery, no one is at the counter. "Hello, is anyone there? I'd like to get a loaf or two of sweet bread." Nemu stared into the opening into the backroom, it was shrouded in darkness and just as she was about to give up. "Hello?! is someone out there?" A voice echoed throughout the store. Nemu put her right index finger on her lip, a habit she had, when she was curious. She knew she ought to not get involved, but instead headed into the darkness. "Hello?..." Nemu called out into the darkness, she didn't hear a reply immediately, instead she heard a banging coming from the freezer, she hesitated for a moment, but opened the freezer door anyway. As the door opened, a girl covered in patches of thin-ice on her clothing and hair fell out onto the floor, the ice flaked off of her as she hit the ground. "Ouch!" The girl called out as she rubbed her nose, she looked up at Nemu. "Thanks... I thought... I was a goner..." The girl said slowly as she stood up and turned on the light, Nemu saw that the girl was dressed in a slightly, frilly, bakery colored skirt. Ch??? - Rewrite pending... Later, Mihli arrives on the sky island of Fall Harvest, she wears a cloak to disguise herself. A festival is taking place in town, she decides to attend it to pass the time, as the next airship does not arrive for another day. A big crowd gathers around an area, all of them whispering to each other, "That's the girl from the bakery isn't it?" "Poor thing, she's soo pretty too." "It's fine as long as she doesn't say anything." "These nobles, they think they are all that because the Council looks upon them favorably." : Mihli gets closer to the scene to see what is happening, a young girl is shackled and forced to kneel by two soldiers. The lord announces that she had been caught near the murder of a nobleman and that such a crime meant she would be put to death in the morning. The girl cries out that she didn't do it, that the man was injured and the lord finished him off. Angrily the lord rebuked her, but she retaliated by spitting on the lord, telling him that if the Apex's of olden days were alive, then lords like him would have been stripped from power and put to death. This angers the lord even more and so he goes over to a blacksmith's shop and takes out a heated brand, "What does a mere peasant think she's doing by trying to teach history." He stabs it into her left eye, she screams in agony, "The Apex you say? Well let me tell you about the Apex's of olden days, they were cowards that could do nothing but appease rivals, that is until the Council came into power." : "Guards! take her away." the girl is dragged away by the guards. The crowds begin to disipate, but Mihli asks one of the people, "Where are they taking her?" "The lord's castle near the edge of town I recon, poor girl, since it's her last night, the lord's men will probably have their way with her, before cruelly executing her at sunrise. It's such a shame that all the worst people in this world become nobles, yet us honest folk be livin in poverty all our lives." : filler... filler... Stage 02: Dolarsis Stage 03: Heartlily Garden Stage 04: Port Manteau Mihli arrives with her party to Port Manteau on the next step of their journey. Gear sets out on his own, on the other-side of the sky island, Count Madstar welcomes Vice Admiral Saeline's fleet into the harbor. Endur is watching Mihli's party in the distance, but when Barumei notices someone's someone watching them, she disappears. : Layle is working at a post office as a security guard. He flirts with one of the courier girls and tries to harrass her, but is slapped in the face. While recovering from his wound he gets a call. : Elsewhere, Count Madstar has just returned to his quarters when Elika, an informant, appears inside his room, she hands him a report and he throws her a bad of coin before she disappears. : Elsewhere Gear is talking to a cloaked man, the man smiles and when he gets up to leave a bracelet with the name Sora falls to the ground, the man picks it up and places it back into his pocket. Nomi, a young girl, walks past the man, and the man looks back as she runs past him, a serious look on his face. : .....filler : .....filler : Nomi apologizes to Layle for deceiving him and transforms into her Revenant form, she attacks Mihli, but Gyurk knocks her out of the way and deflects the attack, he tells Barumei to take care of things. Having just recovered Mihli drags a shocked Layle with her, Barumei fights the oncoming guards, which turn into Dark Creatures. : Gyurk is heavily injured and prepares to use his Limiter Release, knowing it will end him, he says to himself that his story ends here. But suddenly a voice says to him, "Your time's not up yet, kid." Gear appears with a crumpled cigarette in his mouth, he spits it out and Gyurk says to him, "Gear.. you..." "Just sleep kid, you've done your job, I've been needing some exercise," Gear interrupts, Gyurk just smiles and says "Well, I'll leave it you then." and falls unconscious. : Endur says to Count Madstar that this isn't what they agreed on, Madstar having completed his task decides to attack Endur, but before he can Cho-ah throws a knife into his arm. Endur runs over to Mihli and an unconscious Layle, Madstar moves about in pain and then a black smoke covers his body, until he suddenly transforms into a Revenant. : Baruemi attacks him, but she is instead engulfed into the dark with one of his attacks, Mihli cries out for her, but Madstar pushes them all away before disappearing with Barumei. Gear decides that he's bored and throws away his blade, he raises his right arm and summons a blade, a Gear like weapon emerges from the runic magic circle and he wields it, "It's about time I end this." Nomi shrieks at him, "A shadow isn't suppose to exist now, but how!" : Madstar approaches the dark altar and ties Barumei to it, he intends to use her as a sacrifice to open the portals between planes. As he begins to open the portal, Mihli, Cho-ah, Layle, and Endur appear to stop him, they attack him, but he uses a dark wave to knock them back. After they are knocked back, he takes the Eidolon's Eye and jams it into Barumei's damaged left eye, she cries out in agony. An angry Mihli unleashes her Limiter Release Absolute Command, she uses it to force Madstar to reveal his core to the party, Layle, Cho-ah, and Endur combine to do a Combined Limiter Release on it and it destroys him. However the sequence for the opening of the portal is already in progress and red ruins appear around Barumei, she begs Mihli to save her and Mihli rushes in, but a dark tentacle from Ursulla wraps around her. Cho-ah shoots at the tentacle, but it impales her arms and she screams out. : A small rift opens up and Ursulla enters the hall, she knocks Endur and Layle away and they fall unconscious. Meanwhile Barumei and Cho-ah have also fallen unconscious from the pain they were experiencing, the ritual to open more portals is still continuing with Barumei as the focus. Mihli is struggling to breathe and Ursulla prepares to stab Mihli with a Revenant's Claw. But just before she can, her tentacle is dissipated and Mihli falls to the ground. : Mihli looks up to see a cloaked man, he drops a bracelet on the ground that reads: Sora, "I've been waiting for this, Eidolon." Sora smiles as he speaks, then he summons in a gear like blade from the abyss around him. Ursulla tries to use a Dark Wave at Cho-ah, but Sora appears infront of it and absorbs it, coming out unscathed. Sora tells his Gear Blade to switch to Omega Mode and the blade begins to change, Ursulla tells him that weapons won't work on her, but before she finishes, he stabs one of her arms and she angrily atackst him. While he is fighting Ursulla, he notices Barumei's Eidolon's Eye and how it is summoning more Dark Creatures. He throws a a runic stone onto the seal and the summoning stops. : "You! What have you done! You've ruined everything!" Ursulla yells infuriatingly at Sora, "I'm merely, correcting the past." Sora remarks with a smile, before he appears above Ursulla and places his palm on her head. A runic magic circle appears under them and Ursulla begins to be swallowed by the abyss. As the darkness begins to swallow up him, Sora turns to a shocked Mihli and tells her that she's not strong enough yet, that she needs to become stronger, as it slowly rushes up his legs, Mihli reaches out to grab his hand, but he knocks her hand away and says to her, "We'll meet again, Near." before fully disappearing in darkness. : Gear rushes into the room dragging an unconscious Gyurk, he finds Mihli sitting down with a shocked and confused look on her face. He tells her to get her act together and she comes to. She rushes over to check on Barumei and is relieved to find Barumei still alive. "We've got to stop the bombardment!" Mihli realizes and she rushes to the control room, leaving Gear to take care of the others. : Orbiting Port Manteau Rear Admiral Melathys is about to give the order for fleet bombardment, but suddenly a global transmission is received. On the screen is a young girl that tells them to stop, the Rear Admiral tells the fleet to abandon the bombardment, a soldier asks why, and the Rear Admiral calls him a fool for not even recognizing the Imperial Royal Marking on the girl's forehead. : In the aftermath, Rear Admiral Melathys apologizes to Mihli, she tells her not to worry about it, but Mihli asks her if she knows anything about an Eidolon's Curse. Melathys tells Mihli she doesn't, but she's heard rumors of an old man on Sunset Boule that is said to be well versed in all manner of things. Mihli looks back at Barumei, who looks extremely injured, Barumei smiles at her and Mihli resolves to head to Sunset Boule. : Cho-ah looks at Mihli and then at Barumei in the distance and then she turns around and decides to slip away unnoticed, but before she can, Mihli yells out to her, "Don't give up on me quite yet, Cho-ah." Cho-ah turns around to her and Barumei waves, while Gyurk blushes, Gear walks over to Cho-ah and whispers to her, "She'll need your strength in the times to come." Gyurk yells out at Gear telling him not to say strange things to Cho-ah. Cho-ah laughs and and walks over to Mihli. With a serious expression on her face, she kneels down in front of Mihli and performs a loyalty contract. : Eslewhere on Red Luna, three dark figures emerge from a rift. They are wearing black, hooded cloaks, "We need to accelerate the plan." one of them says as the moonlight illuminates his tag, Tazmo. "But master, it's too early." a girl remarks, the other figure responds to her "She is on the move, Shannaro, we don't have much time." : Cho heads up the to the ship with Gyurk and endur. She coordinates the two to the supply corridors. Cho is secretly handed a slip of paper by a passing ECHO member, but Gyurk spots it. After glancing at it, Cho crumples the paper and lets it fly off in the wind, as she heads off the ship with the supplies. Stage 05: Sunset Boule Mihli has just arrived on Sunset Boule with her companions, Cho-ah is carrying Barumei on her shoulder, Gear is joking around with Gyurk, annoyed, Gyurk runs up next to Mihli and remarks how it's sad that Endur and Layle decided to part ways with them, saying that they'd meet again. : Much later Elika gets off the same ship, she passes by a cloaked figure wearing a ring etched with the name Seto on it and passes the person a slip of paper. Seto unfolds the paper and glances at it, smiling before stuffing it in her pocket. : Mihli and the group come to the bridge crossing of the town and they see an old man on the bridge, they pass by him normally until he muters the words "Near" as Mihli passes, this causes her to stop and walk up to him, asking him what he knows. He acts dumb and Gear tells her to drop it, because the townspeople were all looking at them by this point. : That night at the inn, the barkeeper asks the party if they were the ones that were bothering the old man earlier, Mihli tells him that they were merely wanted to ask him questions and the barkeeper says that everyone comes to ask the man questions, but he chooses which one he wants to answer and which ones he doesn't. Cho-ah interrupts and says that that's arrogant of him and the barkeeper remarks to her, "Arrogant that he is knowledgeable?" : Gear notices a hand beckon him from the side of the room, he slips away from the party and sits across from the person, she lowers her hood and appears to be a young girl with dark, apple red hair. Gear surprised remarks, "So even you, Seto?" "This is no time for games Gear, Sora and Inane have both gone missing, I've heard that Difor is on the move, you must hurry and find Kakeru." Seto replies to him. Gear glances over at Mihli, Barumei spots him and waves at him, he smiles and waves at her, then turning back to face Seto, "Difor shouldn't be any problem for now, we just need to hope that she hasn't sent one of her Shadows yet." : Cho-ah is drunkenly arguing with the barkeeper and Gyurk helps Barumei up to their room, Gear finishes his conversation and Seto slips into shadow, he walks over to Mihli, who is still contemplating. "I think we need to find out more about this old man, if you want to know more." Gear tells her, this makes Mihli recall what the old man said as she passed him, the word Near, which makes her remember Sora's Gear Blade, she realizes that Gear has a similar weapon and asks him about it, he tells her that he can't say anything for now and walks up to the room. ...filler ...filler Stage 06: Red Luna .....filler .....filler : Inane bursts into the room, Gear is surprised to see her, "Inane, you..." "There's no time Gear! Tazmo is planning to alter the timeline, he plans to kill her." Gear rushes to his cloak and puts it on, "Where is he?" : Barumei, Mihli, Cho-ah, and Gyurk leave Trefo's house, outside they are greeted by Tazmo. "You again?" Mihli exclaims, "What do you want now?" "Well it's nothing too much, just your life is all." Tazmo says as he summons his Gear Blade. Cho-ah, Gyurk, and Barumei pull out their weapons. "Not too fast, I think you all need to worry about yourselves." Tazmo tells them, as two rifts open around them and two cloaked figures step out, each wielding a gear blade. One of them has a tag labeled Natsu and the other Shannaro. : The battle between the Shadows and Mihli's party is in the midst, Cho-ah and Baruemi are struggling against Shannaro, while Gyurk and Natsu are fighting, Mihli is barely blocking Tazmo's attacks. He uses a dark wave which pushes back Mihli and knocks her unconscious, he uses another to finish her off, "It all ends now." "Not so fast Tazmo!" A voice shouts out before his attack is nullified, a rift opens in front of Mihli and out steps another cloaked figure holding a gear blade, she unhoods herself and reveals herself to be Cytherea. "What's the meaning of this Cytherea? Are you going against the Resonators?" "Tazmo, I believe Sora was right, we must not let this world fall to the Eidolons." "It's not too late Cytherea, join me, she is a threat! We must eliminate her." Cytherea looks to her side at Barumei, "Barumei!" Surprised Barumei responds to her, "How is it... you know my name?" Shannaro uses Cytherea's distraction to attack Barumei, but Cho-ah interrupts her, "Oh no you don't!" Cytherea continues, "When I give you the chance, lead the others away, find Inane." Natsu looks over to Shannaro and they both nod, they decide to leave their targets alone and head to attack Cytherea. Cytherea knocks them both back with a dark wave and summons a second gear blade. "Barumei! Go!" Barumei struggles to pick up Mihli, while Cho-ah helps up Gyurk they make their escape. Tazmo begins to laugh, as they exit the area "Barumei, so you are her shadow Cytherea?" Cytherea configures her gear blades into epsilon mode. "You may have lost hope in her Tazmo, but I haven't, she is my future at least." : Cytherea leaps at Tazmo and uses her dark wave, Natsu and Shannaro appear behind her and use their dark waves. At the last moment Cythera redirects her dark wave to counter theirs, Tazmo uses this chance to appear behind her and attacks with his gear blade. She does a shadow step and narrowly avoids it, however Natsu is waiting at her destination and she manages to knock him back with a shadow flash. Shannaro stabs her shoulder and backs off, shadowy smoke is oozing out of Cytherea's wound. "Not as easy as you thought Cytherea? It was foolish of you to challenge me, I'm sorry my friend, but I can't risk you interfering any longer. Natsu finish her." Tazmo orders as he turns to walk away. Shannaro uses shadow chains and chains sprout from the shadows, pinning Cytherea down. Natsu begins an incantation for his limiter release, but before he can finish the incantation, a rift opens beside him, a dark wave exits the rift and slices through Natsu, he dissipates into shadowy smoke, his gear blade dropping to the ground. : "Natsu!!!" Shannaro yells out, as a dark wave heads toward her. Tazmo shadow steps to her and knocks her out of the way, absorbing the attack, it damages his arm severely. A cloaked figure with long blue hair steps out of the rift, her gear blade in hand and set to Nu mode, on the blade is etched the name Gemini. : Elsewhere on the sky island of Espada Reid, a rift opens up and a girl with long maroon colored hair steps out. Behind her is a girl with long blonde hair. The red-haired one smiles as she looks up to the sky and remarks, "Finally, we have arrived." : Barumei leaves a room and closes the door behind her, Gear asks her, "How is she?" "She's fine physically, but mentally." Barumei looks at Gear, "I don't know." Agitated, Cho-ah slams the table, "This is so bullshit! How the heck did those guys beat us so bad and you too Gyurk, you were pinned down the whole time, if that's the extent of your..." "Enough!" Gyurk interrupts her, "I'm ashamed of myself for how weak I was, how weak we were." Gear gets up from his seat, "This isn't the time for you all to turn against each other, cool your heads and get some rest, we don't know when they will show up again." He leaves the room, in his mind he is worried about Cytherea. : In a cave somewhere, Cytherea lays against a wall, Gemini begins to bandage her wounds, "You should take care of yourself more." Gemini] tells her as Cytherea cringes from the acidic affect of the bandages. "Now that Tazmo knows your original, you're going to have a tougher time-." "Then you should join me!" Cytherea interrupts her, "With your strength, I'm sure we could help Sora, we coul-." Gemini places two fingers on Cytherea's lips, Cytherea blushes in embarrassment, "Stop right there." Gemini pulls her hand away, "I saved you because I felt like it at the time, I don't agree with yours or Sora's mission. It won't happen again so don't do anything reckless." Gemini gets up and opens a rift, as she leaves she thinks to herself. "Near, was this really what you wanted?" The rift closes and Cytherea sits there, outside a shooting star streaks across the sky. : On Sunset Boule as Wiseman sits on the bridge he sees a star shoot across the sky. In a dark world somewhere, a dark figure holds a spirit, her voice calmly says, "Natsu", the spirit hovers to her and rests in her palms, inside an image of Natsu is seen. Stage 6.5: Sunset Boule Quick summary *The party goes back to Wiseman but unfortunately were unable to find the Memoirs of Sanctum. **They ask him what they can do to quickly increase they combat ability, Wiseman tells them to go to Cavalleria, where a annual tournament hosted by the Lion Clan of the Myrmidons will be hosted. They don't know the way but Wiseman says he will accompany them, they are delighted, however finding a ship to take them there will be tricky. *The party is at an inn, this time with Wiseman thinking of ways to get to Cavalleria, Cho-ah goes outside to think of something, she spots Faust hitting on a girl and approaches him. She pulls him into a corner and tempts him with riches that Mihli may grant him in the future for it and he agrees to take the party, Cho-ah returns to the inform the party. *Shannaro and Tazmo arrived on an unknown sky island, Shannaro helps Tazmo with his wound and he curses Gemini, Shannaro thinks of Natsu. *Seto arrives on Anglicis, a realm within The Dark, she senses Sora is near but cannot find him. A gear blade user with the tag named Tizz approaches her and tells her that she shouldn't be searching for Sora. *Gemini exists a rift, she hears a voice calling out to her, "Near?" she responds, but no one answers. As she finishes a horde of Dark Creatures spawn around her, she switches her gear blade to Digamma mode. A rift opens and a female appears from it, she does not have a gear blade, but Gemini after recognizing her, switches back her gear blade into standby. Stage 07: Cavalleria A sky island that is ruled by the Lion Clan of Myrmidons. It's current ruler Bifidus is growing old, he support the rise of Maetel Lilty and has sent his fleet to help with the war effort, but hasn't done much else since. His young son Alp appreciates the econmic reforms that maetel has introduced but he realizes that the war is slowly turning against the empire and that Cavalleria needs to gather strong warriors to bolster it's defenses, he decides to enter the gladitorial tournament as a contestant to personally test the fighters. Mihli and her party have arrived here with Wiseman to improve their fighting ability...Barumei, Gyurk, and Cho-ah register for the tournmanet, gear, mihli, and wiseman stay out of it. : quick rush summary -Each of the three future imperial blades make it to the final, there they face the strongest contestants. *Barumei Vs. Caelignis - a Werebear, Barumei unlocks her Euphoria mode in this fight. *Cho-Ah vs. Raito - *Gyurk Vs. Falsate - *Barumei Vs. Algusbi - *A person (Leach) spots Mihli in the crowd, he thinks he recognizes her from somewhere, but his partner (Reifman) tells him to focus on the mission. *Cho-Ah Vs. Zuraith - Cho's defeat and near death, she is saved when Gear intervenes *Thula Vs Gyurk *Barumei Vs. Algusbi - she is disquallified when she kills algusbi *Feyrbrand Vs. Anon - Anon wins *Gyurk Vs. Anon - Gyurk unlocks euphoria mode, reveals anon to be alp, but the match isn't finished because the Flavian Trade Federation bombards the sky island, the people wonder what the watch towers were doing. *Elsewhere Leach is standing inside a watch tower, dead guards are everywhere around him, he radios Reifman *Reifman is seen responding on the radio, while walking away from the corpse of Bifidus *The party is regrouping and decide they need to leave the sky island, Alp] catches a glimpse of Mihli's face and thinking she is Maetel Lilty, asks why her majesty is in Cavalleria. He decides to lead them to a separate area of the Lion Clan's castle. *Outside Flavian drop-pods are descending onto the island. Act 2: Mirror Princess Interlude *an old man stares at the night's sky, he talks of how in history much is spoken of falling stars, but the birth of a new star is not much a cause for excitement. *Elsewhere Leach is sitting on a transport ship leaving the dock of Cavalleria, the other ships in the dock have the Flavian Trade Federation symbol on them, he he's thinking about that girl in the crowd(Mihli) and wonders where he's seen her before, it is then that he remembers Maetel Lilty's face. Stage 08: Albazet *a rugged looking guy(Gale) in a dirty and torn military uniform is running through the streets, behind him is a girl(Trixie) wearing a spade eye patch chasing after him, she tells him to stop. *as Gale runs past, a handsome, young man(Zale) steps out of the shadows, his blade drawn, Trixie stops because of him, and asks him if he's with Gale *Zale tells her that he doesn't know about Gale, but he knows that she's more dangerous than she looks *Trixie begins to draw her Katana, but before she can, she is forced to Flash Step back to avoid an attack from the other side of the street, Cho-ah steps out and compliments her for dodging it *a Dark Wave comes at Trixie from behind and catches her offguard, but before it can hit her, a shield symbol appears and a voice (Trois) tells her, the situation has changed and that she needs to get out of there. *"Trois, thanks for that, didn't expect a Dark Ability here on Albazet, something's amiss." Trixie says radioing back. *Trixie looks at Zale and tells him she'll remember his face, before teleporting out. *Zale struggles to stand and Barumei and Cho-ah rush to him, grabbing his arms to carry him away *Elsewhere Gale is running away, but is stopped by Gear and Gyurk, feeling threatened he begins to draw his sword, but Gear tells him that they are on the same side, so he decides to follow him. *back inside an inn, Barumei and Cho-ah place Zale on the bed, Barumei takes his hood off and a Imperial Royal Marking is on his forehead, Barumei places a damp cloth on his head and slowly his face and body changes back into that of Mihli. *Cho-ah comments on how the Ho.M Capsules that Alp gave them are actually quite amazing. *Flashback: Gale is at a formal party wearing a tuxedo, a beautiful girl with short brunette hair(Trixie) approaches him and the two talk. *Gear splashes a bucket of water on top of Gale, Gyurk tells him that was kind of rude. *Elsewhere Trixie enters a expensive hotel room, inside a girl with long, light, blue hair in a pony tail (Trois) is drinking tea, she tells Trixie, "Welcome back". *Flashback: Valerie is bleeding out of her arm, around her is a rumble from the passage ways, she tells Zale, the only person near her, that he should escape. But Zale tells her that he thinks of her as an ally and that having an ally with him is reassuring, Valerie blushes and smiles at him, she grabs his hand and begins to lead him out with her. Along the way, Zale asks her, "Say Valerie, how about it, after this is all done, won't you come work for me?" "Looking for followers even in this situation, it seems you're even healthier than me, shouldn't you be scared the Flavians will catch you?" "Scared? Really? Perhaps it's because you are beside me now that I don't." The two exit the passage way to find a group of Flavian soldiers, "Hey, isn't that the mark of Estellion royalty?" "But, it's a male! I thought the male line ended thousands of years ago?" Zale clenches Valerie's hand, "So what is your answer? From now on, everything you do, is for me, you aren't allowed to die, until I say you can." Valerie, takes out her weapon and tells Zale that if fate permits that she live past tonight, then she'll give him her life. *Elsewhere on the sky island Down Level, a Moderator is inside an old facility, she brushes the dust off of the name plate of a machine, it reads, "Riz-I" she smiles and a sound of a male is transmitted into her head, "Have you located it, Vivier?" "Yes I have Master Tanith" "Good, now activate it and come back to me, my Vivier." Vivier blushes, "Yes, Master Tanith." She begins to activate the console, but is disrupted by the appearance of six Light Subjugators, the beings of light surround her and throw their light chains around her, she hits the activate switch on the panel before the bindings bind her, "This is a little too much, don't you think?" "Not for someone like you, I'm afraid." a voice responds, as the subjugatos make a path for a girl, she is wearing the same clothes as Vivier. "A Moderator? Who are you under?" Vivier asks her, the girl responds, "I'm Kliele, but I'm afraid that's all you need to know, Vivier of Tanith." "Cocky girl," Viveir says as she dissipates the chains around the subjugators, and tells Kliele that she is too late, before disappearing. Kliele contacts her master, "Master Quatre, she escaped, but--" her communication is cut by the appearance of Dark Creatures spawning around her and the six Light Subjugators. Stage 09: Harlem Stage 10: Algol *FLASHBACK - Childhood, Shugo declares to Liley that someday he'll leave Algol, that there is something bigger for him out there. Liley remarks, while blushing, that if he were to leave, she would be left alone, Shugo blushes. *Present - A group of Corpse Core troops surround a suspect named Hanoji they tell him to surrender, but he laughs manically, the group move in to arrest him, but are pulled into the ground. Stage 11: Down Level Stage 12: Upper Level Stage 13: Applegate Londinium Plot Preview : : : : See Also Terminology *Shadow - Dark Creature form of a person. *Blademaster - person skilled in fighting with a bladed weapon, in this story, people who hold gear blade *Gear Blade - weapon, it is normally a hilt featuring many gears and it switches them around into different "modes" to form different weapons *Imperial Royal Marking - a forehead mark that signifies the sacred blood of the Estellion monarchy. *The Dark - Refers to an area of space where planes containing Dark Creatures exist. *Euphoria - a mental state that can be activated by Imperial Blades members, it's strength is based on their loyalty to the Nadir and allows them to surpass physical limits. Notes Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Estellion Sky Empire